The present invention relates to digital image devices. More specifically, it relates to a thin and large and light weight display that is connectable to a portable computing device which has a digital camera. The camera being able to record single image in one embodiment and at least 2 images concurrently in a second embodiment and generate a stereoscopic image from those at least two images, or a panoramic image or a stereoscopic or panoramic image related to an existing image to be displayed on the thin and large connectable display.
Digital cameras are increasingly popular. The same applies to camera phones. The digital images taken by these devices use a digital sensor and a memory which can store data generated by the sensor. Data may represent a still image. Data may also represent a video image. Images may be viewed on the device. Images may also be transferred to an external device, either for viewing, for storage or for further processing.
Panoramic images are also very popular and have been created from the time of photographic film to the present day of digital imaging. Stereoscopic or 3D images are also created by combining two images. A whole range of tools exists to combine two or more images from a scene into a single, combined, hopefully seamless panoramic image or into a stereoscopic image. This process of combining is called registering, stitching or mosaicing, especially in the case of panoramic images. An advantage of a panoramic image is to provide a view of a scene that is usually beyond what is usually possible with a common camera and having no or very little distortion. For stereoscopic imaging the combining of two images requires to provide the appropriate horizontal parallax to create the right depth illusion.
The processes of picture taking for creating a panoramic or stereoscopic image are processes that have many different technologies, apparatus and methods. Very common is the method of taking a first picture with a single lens camera, followed by taking at least a second picture at a later time, and followed by combining the pictures. This method is not very user friendly or requires complex cameras or complex camera settings. Furthermore, this method may be troublesome for creating video images.
Images taken by a small computing device can usually be displayed on a small integrated display screen on the computing device. The quality and the size of such integrated display screens is generally barely adequate and mainly serves to provide feedback on reviewing an image, not for long time viewing of video or for high quality display of images. A large display screen would enable a better image viewing experience. However, a large display screen integrated into a portable computing device would defy at least some of the benefits of portability and small size. One would also not want to carry a separate heavy and bulky connectable display. It would be beneficial to have a large display screen in a thin, large and light display device that is easy to carry and connectable to the computing device if so desired.
Accordingly, novel and improved ultra-thin, large and ultra-light connectable displays with a large display screen are required.